Distractions
by Smackalicious
Summary: Abby in a contemplative mood was even worse than Abby in a bouncy mood. [Tabby. A bit silly. Read author's note inside before reading.]


**Title: Distractions  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor, Romance?  
Genre: Het  
Pairing: Tony/Abby  
Warnings: A bit silly. Some images that may burn your brain. :p  
Summary: Abby in a contemplative mood was even worse than Abby in a bouncy mood.  
Spoilers: Some season one or two episode. I can't think of it right off-hand.  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Notes: You are going to have to read OzGeek's "Garfield his part in Abby's downfall" for this to make complete sense. And I've seen the idea for the last bit somewhere else before, so it's not my idea. But I changed things a bit and I still thought it was cute, so . . .**

* * *

Tony whistled to himself as he stepped off the elevator and made his way to Abby's lab. His whistle died in his throat as he came upon the lab – the eerily silent lab. Abby not listening to her music was never a good thing.

"Abbs?" he called out, cautiously entering the automatic doors. "You here?" _You okay?_ he added in his mind.

It was then that he saw her, sitting quietly in her office, staring ahead at the wall. He frowned to himself. Abby in a contemplative mood was even worse than Abby in a bouncy mood.

He crept to her office, gently knocking on the door. She looked up, registering his arrival, and smiled at him. Well, that was a good sign, at least.

Tony pushed open the door and walked inside, sitting on the edge of her desk. "Hey. Something wrong?"

She attempted to keep smiling, but her lips wobbled and fell. "I just . . . I can't stop thinking about Fornell." She looked up to Tony's face, eyes full of worry.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. "Abby, I've told you already, there are ways we can erase the image from your memory . . ."

She suddenly stood, papers flying from her desktop. "How am I supposed to 'unsee' Fornell in a Garfield nightie?! Every time I see him, I see that pink nightgown . . ." She looked back to Tony with desperation. "It was so short, Tony. I almost saw his package!"

She fell into Tony's arms, allowing him to rub circles on her back as he comforted her. "Shh, shh, it's okay, baby. Tony'll make it all better."

Abby slowly pulled away from him. "Tony, I don't know if I can do it. Gibbs is bound to bring him over later . . . Did you know they have a little extra something going on? Yeah, and here I always thought he had a thing for redheads." Tony winced to himself at the thought of Gibbs and Fornell as Abby continued. "I need something to distract me from thinking about him." She looked up at Tony, an innocent look upon her face, but he was still thinking about Gibbs and Fornell, lips curled into a frown. Abby hit him.

"Hey! Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder and looked back down at her, noticing the look she was giving him, and his frown melted away. "What can I do?"

She bit her lip, trailing a finger along his collar. "Well . . . I have an idea of something you really like to do . . . It involves you and me and my bed . . ."

Tony let out a small groan. "Don't tease me, Abby."

She pouted. "I'm not teasing. I need to get Fornell's cross-dressing self out of my head, and there's no one I'd rather use to do that than you." She pressed a gentle kiss to his neck.

Tony closed his eyes. "So now you're just using me as a distraction?" His voice was heady and soft, and Abby grinned to herself. She was forgetting about Fornell already.

"No," she drawled, allowing her hand to crawl inside one of his butt pockets. He jumped a bit at the action. "I really do like you, Tony. And I'm forgetting what it is I was supposed to be forgetting about in the first place."

"I suppose you don't want me to remind you," Tony murmured, totally entranced in the way Abby was massaging his right butt cheek.

Tony yelped as a jolt of pain stabbed through his behind. He looked down to find Abby glaring at him. "Do it and I'll sic Ziva on you," she threatened.

"Ooh, now _that _could be fun," he quipped, giving Abby a patented DiNozzo smile.

She gave him her own devious grin. "Not if I tell her you kissed a man."

Tony's face fell. "Hey, that was an undercover op! I didn't even know he was a he until afterwards!" He scowled. "You're all the same. All about hurting Tony." He began to pout like a child and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry," Abby said, going to hug him, – and not a typical Abby hug, either, for once – her mood having changed.

Tony held a hand up, intending to ward her off, but since she was already hanging all over him, that was a bit of a pointless gesture. He shrugged and allowed her to continue hugging him – a hug was a hug, after all. "We really gonna play?" he mumbled into her hair.

She pulled away, her arms still draped over his shoulders, and gave him a serious look. "Of course. I'm all about keeping promises."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you are. Shall we?"

Abby grinned and removed her arms from his shoulders, holding out her arm for him to take as they left the lab.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Abby screamed.

Tony let out a groan and dropped to the bed. "Goddamn, woman, you give me a run for my money."

Abby beamed at him, not exhausted at all from their activity. "I told you I was better than you." She rolled over to face him. "And someone didn't believe me, so I had to challenge him." She poked a finger into his chest.

Tony remained on his back, catching his breath. "Abbs, I didn't think _anyone_ was better than me. It's not just you."

"_That's _reassuring," she said sarcastically, rolling back onto her back. There was a brief silence, then she spoke again. "What do you think Gibbs would do if he found us like this?"

Tony let out a low chuckle. "Well, I think he'd give you a little slap on the hiney and then take me out back to shoot me."

Abby rolled her eyes and gave him a small swat on the cheek. "He would not. You're too valuable to the team for him to do that."

Tony guffawed. "But not too valuable to headslap every five seconds, possibly causing lasting brain damage with each whack? Okay, yeah, sure, Abbs."

Abby pushed herself to a sitting position, hovering over Tony. "Stop skulking. We got to play, didn't we? And Gibbs is nowhere to be seen."

Tony allowed a tiny smile to cross his face. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He pushed himself upright. "Even if you did beat me." He swiveled and leaned over the bed, reaching for his shoes.

Abby draped herself over his back, arms dangling over his shoulders. "Told ya I was the Tetris master."

Tony grumbled as he put his shoes back on as Abby giggled, kissing the back of his head. Yes, Tony had definitely helped in getting her mind off Fornell . . .

She let out a groan. "Crap!"

THE END!!


End file.
